


Tranquility

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: The Doctor takes his wife on holiday.





	Tranquility

“This is nice.” River hummed in contentment.

She and the Doctor were snuggled up together on a large hammock, River was nuzzled against him, dozing.

The two of them were staying in a log cabin deep in the heart of futuristic Epping Forest. 

Nothing much had changed, save the addition of robots who cleaned the cabins and the hot tubs out every couple of days. 

River began to snore, the Doctor smiled and closed his eyes also.

A couple of hours later, the Doctor awoke to the sound of splashing.

He sat up, and spied his wife through the trees. She was in the hot tub, wearing a Tardis blue swimming costume.

He smiled at this- They were both older now, they didn't feel the need to seduce each other every five minutes. 

He stripped off to his boxers, and made his way into the hot tub.

“Hello, my love.” River beamed, and kissed him.

“My love.” He murmured.

The two of them were nearly linear, and were making the most of it.

“What're you thinking about?” The Doctor asked his wife.

“Just about how nice this is.” River said softly, gazing out into the forest. “We never get a chance to relax together, not really.”

“That’s true.” He agreed, kissing her forehead.

“I’ll have to go back to Stormcage soon though, ugh.”

“Two more weeks. Don’t worry, you’ve got an adventure with a younger me to look forward to.” He grinned, remembering the crash of the Byzantium.

“Spoilers, Sweetie.”

A while later…

The Doctor found River sat at the edge of the bed in their log cabin, towel drying her hair off.

“Hello, love.” River put her towel on the radiator and smiled as he sat next to her.

“Listen.” The Doctor murmured.

All around the cabin, the sound of birds singing filled the air-blackbirds, thrushes, and even a little robin.

River smiled. She loved the sound of bird song, she didn’t often get the chance to listen to it. “That’s amazing. It’s true what they say, the little things in life matter the most.”

“It certainly is.”  Her husband nodded, kissing her.

Soon enough, River fell asleep against the Doctor.

He gently lay her back against the bed, and decided to make her something to eat for when she woke up.

River didn’t know it herself, but Amy had mentioned to the Doctor that River’s birthday was coming up. Because she was raised by the Silence, River’s memories of her early life were patchy at best, never mind remembering when she was born.

After she was freed from Stormcage, the first thing the Doctor was going to do was take her to Leadworth, the Ponds were throwing their daughter a little surprise party.

The Doctor made his wife poached eggs on toast, one of her favourite meals.

River awoke to the smell of cooking a little while later, she smiled and stretched.

She padded into the kitchen/living room area and her husband smiled as he saw her. "Hello Sweetie."

"That's my line, you beautiful idiot." River teased as the Doctor handed her a plateful of poached eggs on toast. "This looks good."

"Thank you."He replied with a smile, sitting opposite her at the table.

River swung her legs back and fourth as she ate, and accidentally kicked her husband on the knee.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She asked her husband.

"I will be." Said the Doctor through gritted teeth.

"Good."River replied, squeezing his hand.

She finished her tea and stood up, putting her plate and cutlery in the sink. "Is your knee still sore, Sweetie?"

"It still aches a little bit, but apart from that, no."

"Good." His wife replied, taking his hand and pulling him up to her. "Love you, I'm sorry for kicking you."

"It's alright, it was an accident. I love you too." Said the Doctor.

River kissed him. "Thank you for a lovely day, my love. I haven't felt so relaxed in a long time."

"Me too, that's quite all right River. It's nice to have a holiday every once in a while."

"It certainly is." His wife replied as they sat down on the sofa together, she instantly snuggled into him. "Ooh, it's just turned 7:30, EastEnders is on." She said, and tuned into BBC One.

"I can't believe that you're a fan of soaps."

"Me and mum were hooked on Emmerdale when I was Mels."  River smiled at the memory.

"She raised you to be a soap addict."

"I'm not the one who appeared in a futuristic version of Big Brother, my love."


End file.
